People enjoying outdoor activities often desire refreshment. In the summer the usual desire is for something cool to drink. In the spring or fall a warm beverage or snack may be preferred. It may be that those persons wishing refreshment are a considerable distance from the nearest tea shop or refreshment stand. They may have hiked some distance, or, in the case of golf, have reached a point far out on the course. In such circumstances it is convenient to be able to take a supply of cooled or heated refreshments along, for use as desired.
Another related problem, particularly when golfing as a visitor, is that secure locker facilities may not be available. It is often uncomfortable to golf with a wallet or set of keys contained in one or another pants pocket. A golfer may wish to keep his or her valuables, such as a wallet and car keys, close at hand during a round of golf, in a container that is within the golfer's view. In recent times the growing popularity of cellular telephones has made it possible for golfers, hikers, cross country skiers, picnickers or others, to remain in touch with their business colleagues while enjoying their outdoor activities, often so smoothly that others may be scarcely aware that they are not at the office. A cellular telephone is another object that is uncomfortable to carry when golfing or skiing, for example. Cellular telephones are easily stolen and highly marketable. For both convenience of use and discouragement of theft they should be kept relatively close to the user. At the same time, the ability to carry, for example, extra golf balls, chocolate bars, or gum, and to carry a score card or map in a visible position, with enhanced accessibility are further common needs.
It may be uncomfortable, or cumbersome to having a multiplicity of objects to carry. A number of items may fit within a golf bag, along with various clubs, but the golf bag may not be sufficiently large to carry some items, and some items may risk damage if placed in the golf bag itself. A golf bag is not generally a convenient place to have a cooling medium, such as ice cubes. Further, the prospect of spilling lemonade, carbonated drinks, or beer, however much by accident, inside either the golf bag amongst the woods and irons, or in a pocket of the golf bag, is not one that would be greeted with enthusiasm by many golfers. A segregated auxiliary carrying case that is separately washable, that is mountable to the golf bag, and that can be carried with it is preferable. It would be even more advantageous to have a pack that can be mounted with the golf bag when the bag is carried on a wheeled carriage or in a golf cart. In this way a golfer's hands are not further encumbered.